


HCs. In touch with reality

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Richie Tozier, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Degradation, Dresses, Forced Orgasm, Headcanon, House Cleaning, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Partial Nudity, Submissive Richie Tozier, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie in a mode of servitude.





	HCs. In touch with reality

  * Richie cleaning in a dress (a maid’s uniform, or just something cute) with nothing underneath...
  * He has a whole closet full of pretty, frilly, too-short dresses
  * Dresses he often ends up washing cum stains from, himself, as part of his task list
  * Every day they (his master(s)) pick out what he is to wear
  * And if at any point during the day he stops looking ‘presentable’ they have him change
  * They inspect him before he leaves his room, see that he’s fine enough to be seen around the house (get him prepped, of course, with his lube, and their fingers, and a plug if they like) - before setting him to task
  * Ready for his master(s) at all times
  * They can pass by him at any moment, and start playing with his pretty, slick hole
  * Finger him while he’s bent over, reaching to clean something
  * Then leave him, red in the face, and panting
  * Leave him to go back to his work
  * Sometimes he can’t control himself... and starts jacking himself off
  * Only he’s probably caged
  * They know if he cums that way, it won’t be satisfying, so sure he can waste his time but he’ll already be punished for it, in progress
  * Cock pained at getting hard in such a confined space
  * Then there’s the degradation if they catch him not doing his job
  * Maybe he was just trying to ease some of the tension, but now...
  * Now they’re gonna make him cum
  * Keep fondling his cage, ‘jacking off’ until he leaks out onto the floor
  * ‘I’m sorry, sir... I’ll get back to -’
  * 'No, no, go on. You wanted to, right? So cum. Don’t mind me...'
  *  After, it’s: 'Wasn't as good as if you’d just waited, was it?'
  * As if he’d just waited til their cock needed tending, and he could’ve been let out of his cage for good behavior
  * He has to clean up his mess, now
  * 'Maybe next time you'll focus on your work.'
  * For further punishment, to make a point, now that he’s cum, they have him clean the coffee table
  * He’s on his knees, on the floor, bent over it, and dusting while they fuck him
  * Nice deep, slow thrusts
  * And because they don’t have to worry about making a mess - he’s got to clean it up, anyway, they cum inside him so that as he continues cleaning, it slowly drips out of his hole, creating yet more work for him as he finishes his chores
  * He also likes getting teased about what he’s wearing
  * For showing off his cock, his ass
  * When _they’re_ the ones who pick his outfits
  * Making out like he’s the one who asked for it, asked to be so open and available and desperate-looking
  * [He is, behind the scenes, obviously, but in scene...]



**Author's Note:**

> These HCs were developed around October 20th.


End file.
